Gábor Bódy
thumb|reż. Gábor BódyGábor Bódy (*1946 †1985) znakomity węgierski i ogólnoeuropejski reżyser filmowy i telewizyjny, aktor, literat, teoretyk filmowy, twórca nowego kierunku filmowego „''nowej narratywności''”. Na podstawie poematu Sándora Weöresa „''Psyché''”, stworzył film kostiumowy Narcyz i Psyché (1980), który reprezentował przedstawianie faktów historycznych w nowym zwierciadle i był największym filmem węgierskim lat osiemdziesiątych.Spotkanie Gábora Bódy z Sándorem Weöresem było kulturową randką dwóch największych twórców węgierskich! Należał do opozycji antybolszewickiej, przepadał za Solidarnośćią i współpracował z nią razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi — z Grácią Kerényi, Rolandem Antoniewiczem, Prof.dr.Jánosem Elbertem, Zoltánem Fábiánem, ks.hr.Istvánem Keglevichem, prof.dr.płk.Istvánem Hajdu, Lajosem Kizmanem i innymi. Został zamordowany przez bezpiekę. Osoba szczególnie zasłużona dla Polski. Biografia thumb|Gábr Bódy odpoczywa w Zamárdi w 1957 r - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Proporczyk Solidarności otrzymany w Poznaniu przez Gábora Bódy. Taki sam otrzymał [[Roland Antoniewicz]]thumb|Gábor Cserhalmi w roli głównej filmu „Pocztówka z Ameryki” - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Gábor Bódy i Udo Kier — główna rola w filmie „Narcyz i Psyché” - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Gábor Bódy z żoną i z dziećmi w Berlinie w 1982 r - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Udo Kier i Patricia Adriani w filmie „Narcyz i Psyché” - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Gábor Bódythumb|Gábor Bódy w filmie „Nocny zew psa” - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Gábor Bódy w filmie „Nocny zew psa” - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Gábor Bódy w filmie Nocny zew psathumb|Gábor Bódy na łożu śmierci w swoim ostatnim filmie „Nocny zew psa” - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Tablica pamiątkowa na ścianie domu przy ulicy Ráday 56, gdzie Bódy mieszkał w latach dziecinnych - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Gábor Bódy w filmie Agitatorzy - foto ze zbiorów [[Roland Antoniewicz|Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|[[Udo Kier, Sándor Weöres, Patricia Adriani i Gábor Bódy - foto ze zbiorów Rolanda Antoniewicza]]thumb|Gábor BódyUrodził się 30 sierpnia 1946 r w Budapeszcie, w dzielnicy Ferencváros w Rzymsko-katolickiej rodzinie inteligenckiej. Dzięki temu poznał i bardzo szybko stał się przyjacielem ks.hr.Istvána Keglevicha, a później również jego przyjaciela — Rolanda Antoniewicza, którego polubił także dlatego, bo był jego rówieśnikiem — urodził się w tym samym roku i przedstawiał bardzo podobne poglądy. Gábor stale znajdował się pod wrażeniem ich obydwóch. Ojciec Gábora, Ede Bódy (*1908) był ekonomistą i statystykiem, matka Judit Hajós (*1918) pracowała w różnych instytucjach kulturalnych. Siostra Anikó Bódy (*1942) pracowała w gastronomii. Dzięki siostrze, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem nauki w szkole podstawowej nauczył się czytać i pisać. Druga siostra, Andrea Bódy (*1965) urodziła się z trzeciego małżeństwa ojca. W 1959 r małżeństwo rodziców rozpadło się i matka sama wychowywała dzieci. Gábor w latach 1960-1964 ukończył Gimnazjum Króla Św. Stefana I (I István Gimnázium) — jedną z najlepszych szkół średnich stolicy, gdzie biegle nauczył się łaciny i niemieckiego. Bardzo dużo czytał, literatura piękna niezwykle pasjonowała jego. Wygrał kilka ogólnokrajowych konkursów uczniowskich, dzięki czemu na studia mógł dostać się bez protekcji i niebezpieczeństw niepokonania kontraselekcji. Po zdaniu matury w 1964 r, zgłosił się na wydział humanistyczny Uniwersytetu im. Lóránda Eötvösa w Budapeszcie, na kierunek historyczno-filozoficzny, zdwajając egzaminy wstępne na pierwszym miejscu z maksymalną ilością punktów, dzięki czemu od września 1964 bez przeszkód mógł rozpocząć studia. Jezcze w gimnazjum zaczął pisać, podczas studiów kontynuował działalność twórczą i był członkiem koła literackiego kierowanego przez poetę Istvána Bellę i pisarza Pétera Módosa. Z pisania nowel niedługo przeszedł na pisanie scenariuszy filmowych i telewizyjnych. Przez pewien czas palił się do socjologii, chodząc na wykłady socjologiczne, dzięki czemu poznał dwóch opozycyjnych socjologów — Dénesa Csengey i Ottilię Solt — zapalonych polonofilów, z którymi później do końca życia przyjaźnił się. Po ukończeniu studiów humanistycznych i uzyskania dyplomu magisterskiego w 1971 r, natychmiast został przyjęty na wydział reżyserski Wyższej Szkoły Teatralno-Filmowej w Budapeszcie, gdzie studiował reżyserię filmową u reż. Félixa Máriássyego, który również nie taił swoich poglądów opozycyjnych i polonofilskich. Jeszcze w tym samym roku został członkiem Studia im. Béli Balázsa, które tym samym przełamało dotychczasowy zwyczaj przyjmowania członków po ukończeniu studiów filmowych. Tu jeszcze w 1971 r zrealizował swój pierwszy film dokumentalny „''A harmadik''” (Trzeci). Sławę przyniósł jemu zrealizowany również tu w 1975 r jako film dyplomowy, eksperymentalny film fabularny Amerikai anzix (Pocztówka z Ameryki). Początkowo uczelnia nie chciała przyjąć tego filmu, ale w końcu dlatego przyjęła, bo film zdobył sukces na krajowym festiwalu filmowym w Pécs, a potem w 1976 r zdobył główną nagrodę na festiwalu filmowym w Mannheim. Podczas studiów po raz pierwszy reżyserował spektakl teatralny w Ódry Színpad, jednoaktówkę „''Chorzy''” Károlya Kisfaludy, popieraną przez prof.reż. Ottó Ádáma, którą jednak bano się przedstawić. Zagraniczny sukces filmu Amerikai anzix (Pocztówka z Ameryki) spowodował, że bezpieka zaczęła obserwować jego, a potem chcieli jego nakłonić do „''współpracy''”, ale nie poszedł na to. Bo dla oficerów bezpieki, których większość szczyciła się ukończeniem zaledwie kilku klas szkoły podstawowej, niezrozumiałe i nie do pojęcia było, to, dlaczego raczej nie zrobił filmu — powiedzmy: „''Pocztówka ze Związku Sowieckiego''”! Bezpiekę irytował również fakt, że przyjaźnił się z obserwowanymi przez nich opozycjonistami, a potem stał się coraz częstszym gościem w Ośrodku Informacji i Kultury Polskiej (po upadku komuny znów Instytut Polski), gdzie dzięki Rolandowi Antoniewiczowi poznał Józsefa Antalla juniora i innych węgierskich polonofilów, przeważnie opozycjonistów (Prof.dr.Jánosa Elberta znał już z uczelni, gdzie wykładał dramaturgię). Od 1975 r jest już pracownikiem wytwórni filmowej MAFILM, gdzie prawie codziennie spotyka się z Rolandem Antoniewiczem i trochę zazdrości jemu sukcesów, bo w tym czasie jest on już II reżyserem przy Miklósu Jancsó, Márcie Mészáros oraz Sándorze Szalkaim i innych reżyserach, którym tłumnie sprowadza z Polski aktorów i aktorki do ich filmów. Tymczasem Gábor Bódy „chwilowo” zostaje tylko urzędnikiem: „referentem artystycznym”. Dopierow w 1980 r trafia na etat reżyserski, ale pracując jako asystent reżysera, a potem II reżyser. Strasznie denerwuje jego system załatwiania spraw w MAFILMie, a przede wszystkim nietmierna głupota decydentów, którzy po kolei odrzucają reżyserom konspekty z poważnymi filmami, a zgadzają się na realizację „''marksistowsko-leninowskich''” bubli! W 1977 r żegna studio im.Béli Balázsa z powodu „przekroczenia wieku”, w tym samym czasie rodzi się jego córka, Zita Bódy, którą do siódmego roku życia, ale przy jego pomocy materialnej, wychowuje matka. Pozwala to jemu bardziej skupić się na pracy twórczej. Dzięki zrozumieniu Głównego Zarządu Kinematografii, wkrótce otrzymuje mieszkanie kwaterunkowe i rodzina może połączyć się. Najpierw pracuje jako asystent reżysera, a potem drugi reżyser, ale już pracuje nad scenariuszem swojego wielkiego dzieła: „''Nárcisz és Psyché''” (Narcyz i Psyché) (1981), który zdobywa główną nagrodę na krajowym festiwalu filmowym, a potem pokazują w Cannes i w Locarno, gdzie zdobywa Brązowego Lamparta. Potem w Figuera de Foz otrzymuje nagrodę CIDALC, trafia do repertuaru festiwalów filmowych w Sevilla, Mannheim, San Francisco oraz Berlina Zachodniego. Podczas realizacji tego filmu, bardzo często wyjeżdżał do Polski z Rolandem Antoniewiczem, gdzie przy okazji nie tylko po raz pierwszy (ale nie ostatni, bo Roland przedstawił jego również innym działaczom Solidarności, m.in. ks.Jerzemu Popiełuszce!) spotyka się z Solidarnością, ale w drugim rodzinnym mieście Rolanda, w Poznaniu zostaje przedstawiony Wiceprezesowi Regionu Wielkopolska, Jackowi Szynakiewiczowi, od którego otrzymał pamiątkowe proporczyki Solidarności, które do końca życia strzegł jak skarbu. Po jego „''dziwnej''” śmierci 24 października 1985 r (znaleziono jego w wannie z podciętymi żyłami, podczas kiedy „''słuchał radia''”... tymczasem samobójstwo było kardynalnie sprzeczne zarówno z tym, że był głęboko wierzącym i praktykującym katolikiem, jak i faktem, że życie cenił ponad wszystko) wszystkie proporczyki znikły, stanowiąc dowód tego, że nie „''popełnił samobójstwo''”, a zamordowała jego bezpieka! Również jego żona oraz przyjaciel Roland Antoniewicz są zdania, że doszło do morderstwa! Dowodem na mord bezpieki jest to, że podobnie do Prof.dr.Jánosa Elberta po śmierci zaczęto o nim rozpuszczać zniesławiające bzdurne plotki o tym, że ponoć był agentem bezpieki. Jego żona Dr. Veronika Baksa-Soós wraz z dziećmi mieszka w Niemczech. (Na podstawie książki Rolanda Antoniewicza:'' Koryfeusze węgierskiej komuny i ich wrogowie''.- wspaniałego polsko-języcznego abecadła biograficznego, ilustrowanego wieloma zdjęciami i dokumentami, od ponad 20 lat oczekującego na wydanie i wydawcę.) Nagrody * 25. Internationale Filmwoche nagroda dla najlepszego reżysera-debiutanta (1976) * Nagroda za całość twórczości FIPRESCI (1986) * Nagroda wideoartystyczna miasta Marl (Marler Videokunstpreis) (1986) * Nagroda krytyków filmowych (1979) * Specjalna nagroda Węgierskiego Festiwalu Filmowego - Nárcisz és Psyché (1981) * Bronzowy Lampart w Locarno - Nárcisz és Psyché (1981) Filmy fabularne * Agitátorok ''(Agitatorzy, 1969) (aktor, autor scenariusza, współreżyser) * ''Amerikai anzix ''(Pocztówka z Ameryki, 1975), (reżyser) * ''Nárcisz és Psyché (Narcyz i Psyché, 1981), (reżyser) * Kutya éji dala (Nocny zew psa, 1983) (aktor, autor scenariusza, reżyser) Teatr telewizyjny * Katonák ''(Żołnierze, 1977), (reżyser) * ''Krétakör ''(Kredowe koło, 1978), (reżyser) Sztuki teatralne * ''Hamlet ''(1982) (wspólnie z Jánosem Szikora) Filmy eksperymentalne i krótkometrażówki * ''A harmadik (Ten trzeci, 1971), (reżyser) * Féltékenység ''(1972), (Zazdrość, reżyser) * ''Vadászat kisrókára (Polowanie na małego lisa, 1972), (reżyser) * Ifivezetők ''(1972), (reżyser) * ''Tradicionális kábítószerünk ''(Nasz tradycyjny narkotyk, 1973), (reżyser) * ''Hogyan verekedett meg Jappe és do Escobar után a világ? (1974), (reżyser) * Négy bagatell ''(1975), (Cztery bagatele, reżyser) * ''Aldrin ''(1976), (reżyser) * ''Filmiskola I-III. (1976), (Szkoła filmowa, reżyser) * Pszichokozmoszok (Psychokosmosy, 1976), (reżyser) * Privát történelem (Prywatna historia, 1978), (reżyser) * Ez a divat (1978), (To jest moda, reżyser) * Mozgástanulmányok ''1880-1980 (Studium ruchów, 1982), (reżyser) Video * ''Beszélgetés kelet és nyugat között (1982), (reżyser) * Extázis 1980-tól (Ekstaza od 1980, 1982), (reżyser) * Testvérek ''(Die Geschwister) (Rodzeństwo, 1982), (reżyser) * ''A démon Berlinben (Der Dämon in Berlin) (Demon w Berlinie, 1982), (reżyser) * A túsz ''(Die Geisel) (Zakładnik, 1983), (reżyser) * ''De Occulta Philosophia (Az okkult filozófiáról) (1983), (reżyser) * Lovagi fegyverzet ''(Ritterrüstung) (Rycerskie uzbrojenie, 1983), (reżyser) * ''Vagy-vagy a kínai negyedben (Either/Or in Chinatown) (Albo-albo w chińskiej dzielnicy, 1985), (reżyser) * Theory of Cosmetics (Kozmetikaelmélet) (1985), (reżyser) * Eurynomé tánca ''(Dancing Eurynome) (Taniec Eurynomé, 1985), (reżyser) * ''Valcer ''(Walzer) (Walc, 1985), (reżyser) Materiały źródłowe * 'Roland Antoniewicz: A parancs megölni - titokzatos gyilkosságok országszerte (Rozkaz: zabić - Tajemnicze morderstwa po całym kraju) - o mordowaniu węgierskiej opozycji - polonofilów) - wspaniałe węgiersko-języczne dzieło ilustrowane setkami zdjęć i dokumentów, od ponad 20 lat oczekujące na wydanie i wydawcę. * '''Roland Antoniewicz: A bolsevik gestapo szorításában I-II (W mackach bolszewickiego gestapo I-II - wspomnienia) - wspaniałe obszerne węgiersko-języczne dzieło ilustrowane tysiącami zdjęć i dokumentów, od ponad 20 lat oczekujące na wydanie i wydawcę. * Roland Antoniewicz:'' Koryfeusze węgierskiej komuny i ich wrogowie''.- wspaniałe polsko-języczne abecadło biograficzne, ilustrowane wieloma zdjęciami i dokumentami, od ponad 20 lat oczekujące na wydanie i wydawcę. * http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%B3dy_G%C3%A1bor * http://nol.hu/archivum/archiv-385435 * http://www.c3.hu/collection/videomuveszet/body.html * http://www.port.hu/body_gabor/pls/w/person.person?i_pers_id=194 * http://filmvilag.hu/xista_frame.php?cikk_id=4716 * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0126965/ Przypisy Kategoria:Węgierscy reżyserzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1946 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1985 roku